Battle Of The Bishounen
by Azuresapphire15
Summary: Sora and Roxas VS Axel an Riku in the Battle Of The Bishounen.  Soroku  T  Romance soroxas
1. Roxy's Song

Okay, it didn't quite go as planned.

Sora's locked up in a dressing room with Riku, Axel's nowhere to be found, and a "Commoner" such as myself isn't allowed in.

Alright, so maybe it isn't that bad when you hear it like that, so I'd better start at the beginning, yea?

September 28th 2010 4:15

"Hey Riku!" I shout as I run over with a worrried look on my face.

"Roxas! Hey, what's wrong, Sora missing again?" He asks with genuine concern.

"Riku, I think we've lost him, I mean REALLY, lost him.

Iv'e checked out all the usual places...-"

_"Sora's got anemomentia? What's Anemomen...umm"_

_"Anemomentia. It's not serious, it's a condition where the subject acts primally, rather than how a human would._

_Things such as growling, or hiding in small dark places and looking around as if he/her was a sentry looking for tyhe enemy._

_Usually with emotionless eyes."_

_"Emotionless?"_

_"Dont worry, when the subject sights someone it trusts and/or loves he/she will run towards them._

_They just need a caring hug and they'll soon return to their normal state."_

"Dont worry Roxas, he'll be around here somewhere, then we can go kick the crap out of Seifer for doing this again."

"Thanks Riku, lets go before _someone else_ finds him."

September 28th 2010 3:46

*Sniff sniff* _mmm, that smells goood!_

_Ahhh, but what if HE's there!_

_Wait Sora, why would he be in the school cafeteria?_

_Maybe he's hungry? *Punches head softly* oww!_

_No, ...lets go see what that smell is?_

_Sora sneaks through the double doors, leading to the kitchen where the mysterious smell was coming from._

_It's not time for the cooks to be here yet..._

_Wait, who's that red-hair guy?_

_Sora grabs the side of the wall at the open entrance to the kitchen and slowly peeks round the corner._

September 28th 2010 1:18

"Hey kid! Yeah you, come 'ere!" Axel shots toward a spiky, brunette boy that looks smart (Lol)

"Oh, crap!" The boy shouts, turns, and runs for it.

"Hey kid, hold it!" Axel shouts, bolting after the boy, tripping over a wet foor sign and losing the boy.

"Damn, there goes my chance at finding the kitchen without walking the entire frick'n school...yea, real smooth Axel..."Hey kid! Yeah, you!" frik'n brilliant, dipshit, got it memorised?

September 28th 3:49

"Hey, you. Why'd you run?" The mysterious red haired guy smiles at me.

"Ahh, ...how long?"

"Since you got here."

"That long?"

"Yeah," he laughs "So, what's up with acting like a hungry puppy?"

"arf?"

"ha-ha-ha, you ARE. You're JUST like a puppy."

*Whines*

"Here." Axel gives Sora a few chocolate drops, and continues preparing food.

"What'cha make'n?"

October 11th 2:00

deviantart .com/art/Rival-Riku-Asshole-183328601

"He's SO hot! He's so cool!" Sora squeals, jumping about like an idiot and falling over repeatedly.

"He's not that good, we'll be LOADS better than that ass.

Trust me, that guy's someone you don't want to know."

"Come on. He can't be that bad."

"Ok, I'm on next, wish me luck Sor-Sor."

"Good luck Roxy!"

skykuruita. deviantart .com/art/Roxas-in-play-183329698

beemp3 .com/download .php? file=7668953&song=Just+So+You+Know

#"I shouldn't love you but I want to

I just can't turn away

I shouldn't see you but I can't move

I can't look away

I shouldn't love you but I want to

I just can't turn away

I shouldn't see you but I can't move

I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not

'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

[Chorus:]

Just so you know

This feeling's taking control of me

And I can't help it

I won't sit around, I can't let him win now

Thought you should know

I've tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just gotta say it all

Before I go

Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you

There's so much I can't say

Do you want me to hide the feelings

And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not

'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

[Chorus]

Just so you know

This feeling's taking control of me

And I can't help it

I won't sit around, I can't let him win now

Thought you should know

I've tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just gotta say it all

Before I go

Just so you know

This emptiness is killing me

And I'm wondering why I've waited so long

Looking back I realize

It was always there just never spoken

I'm waiting here...been waiting here

[Chorus]

Just so you know

This feeling's taking control of me

And I can't help it

I won't sit around, I can't let him win now

Thought you should know

I've tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just gotta say it all

Before I go

Just so you know

just so you know

just so you know

Thought you should know

I've tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just gotta say it all

Before I go

Just so you know."#


	2. Sora's Song

Ok, I FINALLY UPDATED! OMG THE WORLD IS GOING TO E.N.D. lol XD

Battle Of The Bishounen: Chapter 2

"Roxxxyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Sora glomps me, as I spin him around before pulling him into a hug.

"Was I that good?"

"Are you kidding Roxy?"

"He-he, they kinda went wild didn't they..." ^ - ^

"Was that song meant for me?"

"S-sora, ...I err...how long?"

"After the first two, I wasn't sure. But after the chorus, I knew it..."

"Sora..."

"...Ok, I'm up next! wish me luck!" ^ - ^

"Good luck Sor-sor!"

skykuruita . deviantart . com / art / Sora-In-Song-Idol-184166835

w w w . youtube . com / watch?v =wEdGXjsWtHg

#"Roxy's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singin' like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay

Roxy's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singin' like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay

Remember the first time we met

You was at the mall wit yo friend

I was scared to approach ya

But then you came closer

Hopin' you would give me a chance

Who would have ever knew

That we would ever be more than friends

We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules

He like a song played again and again

That boy, like somethin off a poster

That boy, is a dime they say

That boy, is a gun to my holster

He's runnin through my mind all day, ay

Roxy's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singin' like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay

Roxy's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singin' like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay

See you been all around the globe

Not once did you leave my mind

We talk on the phone, from night til the morn

Boy you really changed my life

Doin things I never do

I'm in the kitchin cookin things he likes

We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules

Someday I wanna make you my - mine

That boy, like somethin off a poster

That boy, is a dime they say

That boy, is the gun to my holster

He's runnin through my mind all day, ay

Roxy's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singin' like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay

Roxy's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singin' like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay

I can be your melody

Oh boy that could write you a symphony

The one that could fill your fantasies

So come baby boy let's sing with me

Ay, I can be your melody

Oh boy that could write you a symphony

The one that could fill your fantasies

So come baby boy let's sing with me

Ay, na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na

Roxy got me singin

Na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na

Now he got me singin

Roxy's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singin' like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay

Roxy's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singin' like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay "#

...


	3. Xiggy

Chappy Treez!

Catching A Sign...

"Sora! ...OMG...I...dunn' kno what t' say?"

"Neither do I, I put it all into that song...well, not all of it...Roxas, I love you."

"I love you too sora."

"Well isn't this just the soppy'st thing I'iz ever seen?" Axel laughs, walking towards us with a cocky smirk.

"Axel? Fuck you! haha! so what'dch think of our performances?" Roxy smirks, throwing a smack round the head at axel, easily dodged by his flexability gained from the wicked moves he shows on stage.

"Seriously? Soppy. But then again, the cutest admissions of love I'd seen in...uhh, around 9 years." *XD

"Since Justin Beiber?" Roxy smiles beautifully, before tyring to stifle a laugh and failing miserably.

"DO N-NOT m-mention that na-me!" Axel manages before falling over in laughter.

"I kinda liked him!"

"Sora, you were 7 years old!" Roxas manages before cloning  
Axel's impressive stage move of falling over butt first [(mmm, butt) XD] onto the floor laughing his ass off.

"Sh-shuddup! 8 year old me did SO have a taste in music!"

"7, Sora..."

"AWW, SHUT UP ROXY!"

"St-op pl-please, I'm gonna die a' laughing!" Axel forces out in a fit of giggles.

[ 0.0'! Axel giggles...scaaaaaaaawy!]

"This is Sora and Roxas' room right?" A middle aged male voice inquisits from the other side of our dressing room entrance.

"I'm sorry, but Sora and Roxas have requested no visitors! Sora is tired, and Roxas wants nothing to do with anyone over 37!" The Bouncer #1 shots, blocking the door before being thrown aside by what I can only imagine as big black guys...well who else could beat Seifers two best rental bodyguards? ...sorry, Roxas told me to stop saying stuff like that...but ...right? Seriously?

"Who the fuck's out there? You better know who you're dealing with! Siefer's not gonna be happy with you guys for punching out his best Rents!" Roxas exclaimes, glaring at the man who just casually walks in after kicking the door clean off it's hinges and into the dressing mirror, splitting the the table, mirror, and door, causing debis to scatter across the room.

"Roxaaaas, I don't think he caaaaares~ "

"Well, sorry for the inconvenience my good friend here has caused your dressing table."

"Who the Fuck are you?" Roxas glres again, hesitation lighting his eyes.

"I? Watashi wa, Rentrosine Xigbar. Call me Xiggy."

"Nippon'? omoi...aaah! souka! Xigbar...1225, or is it 1250 now? Temme!" Roxas spits, in uhh...Japaneese?

"Know me?"

"Unn. I know Exactly who YOU are."

"Ohh! You!"

"Yeah, remember me now?"

"I didn't catch your name that day, but -"

"I won't do, or say anything...if you sign, sponser, and manage us. I know you and your connections."

"Fuck me, I'm in deep shit now ain't I? Oh...wait, what about 1 50 here; Xaldin?"

"Fuck."

"Yeah, Fuck. Tell you what, I can cash that deal."

"Seriously? What's the catch?"

"None. I need a good way to get more popular, and you need to shut up about the distant  
past. I'll sign you, you still want it right?"

"Yea, I'll bet ch' do."

"...Sora? It's your call."

"Huh? My call...Ax-"

"No chance kid, this is your shit, you wanted to go big, here's your chance. Choose big, choose small, t's up' you."

"..._ahh, what the hell do I do?..."_


	4. SoRoku

Battle Of d Boyz chappiz four

SoRoku go big...but...too big?

(Still Sora's POV)

"mmn, Roxy...I don't know what't do! ...Ok...maybe we'll try it."

"That's it Sora. Y' dont know what behind it till you open the door." Axel smirks, patting me on the back.

"Where'd you get that from?"

"The chinese down the road."

"Seriously?"

"It seems we have a deal." Xigbar shouts, pushing me and Axel apart.

"If you want to seal it, come to Amari-Con tomorrow. You'll be the opening act.

Also submit any material before your performance or LittleKuriboh goes first."

Xigbar smiles evilly as he leaves the room, dodging a falling hang-light that makes me jump.

"Amari-Con! Seriously? I mean we were gonna go...but...I never thought..." Roxas manages, suddenly breathless, knowing thier band's first real performance is tomorrow.

"Roxas!" I exclaim, glomping him and sending us flying back into the wall.

"Tomorrow! Can you belive it! We're gonna be the first act of Amari-Con!" ^ - ^

"Yeah...tomorrow."

"Scared, Roxas?" Axel laughs, dodging a sharp left fist, and hiding behind sora.

"Fuck-yeah I'm scared...I'm freaking terrified."

Sorry to leave it like that. but my ideas are swarming around my head, and i cant choose what happens next.

Review, or I wont update for a year! XD


	5. AmariCon Part 1

Battle Of The Boys Chap 5

First Real Performance.

Roxas's POV

"Ok. Makeup, check. Costumes, check. Hair, check. Health, check. You're good to go." Marluxia smiles, handing Sora a mic.

"Ahh-" I breathe, so nervous...god, how many people are watching?

"ahh, hoo, ahh, hoo, ahh, hoo." God god I can't do this.

"Come on Roxy, you _want_ it. You've been wanting this for _ages! G_et out there!" Marly exclaims, forcing me towards the stairs where I'm dragged by Sora to the right stage entrance.

_Ahh, Sora...I can't do this. I...c...a...n..'...t_

"_Okay! Hi guys! Welcome to Amari-Con!"_

_*Loud cheering from the audience*_

"_Ariiiight! Lets get this started! First up's a new band called SoRoku!_

_*Cheering*_

"_Louder!"_

_*Louder cheering*_

"_Alright! Give it up for...SoRoku!"_

_*Sora darts on stage, beckoning me to follow.*_

"_Ok, this'll be on our first album! It's called "I write sins, not trageties!" Sora shouts, waving his arms and hands to emphasise._

"_I'm Roxas! This is Sora! let's go!"_

_#"..._

_Oh..., well imagine,  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor  
And I can't help but to hear,  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words_

_I love you_

_I love you too_

"What a beautiful wedding!  
What a beautiful wedding!, says a bridesmaid to a waiter  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame  
The poor groom's bride is a whore"

I chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door?"  
Nooo, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality

I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door?"  
Nooo, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense o-o-of

Well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for, a toast, so pour the champa-a-agne

Oh! Well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne  
Pour the champa-a-agne

_...nice..._

I chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
Noooo, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality

I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
Noooo, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality  


_I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
Noooo, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality_

I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
Noooo, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality

I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
Noooo, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality

_I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
Noooo, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationalita-a-ay."#_

_Thanks For Coming! This Is Amari-Con!_

"_Next up is a duo made animation from Roxas and the very famous...Little-Kuriboh!"_

_*VERY loud cheers*_

"_I didn't know you knew Little-Kuriboh!" Sora exclaimes, jumping up and down like a jack in the box._

_Author bit:_

_[I'll let you imagine which one they did.]_

_.. - .._

_Ok, It's ending there tonight. Sorry, but I have to sleep too!_


	6. Exe?

Battle Of The Bishounen

Chapter 6:

Sora's POV

"Where's Roxas?"

"Roxas!"

"Roxaaaaas!"

"ROXAAAAS!" I screamed, running from one side of the auditorium to the other, upstairs and down, restrained by security while trying to serach the sealed off basement.

"Roxas..."

Roxas' POV

"Aghh...wher-... am I?" I groan, searching around for something that could reveal my surroundings.

_Something...hard?...and ...wet?_

"mmhhhhh! ...not again."__

?

"Who's there?"

"Who is it?...I don't recogninse your voice..."

"Where are we?"

"Calm down...there's nothing we can do."

Not just wet...sticky...and it smells too, ...lots of smells...strange...smells.

"_We've been kidnapped. We're in the basement of a convinience store on Tenchachi Ave.  
That's all I know...and we cant get out..."_

"What's that smell? And why are you wet...and sticky?...and...NAKED?" I exclaim, moving back a little, slowly realising I'm...also...naked.

"Realised?...well, we're...an...exebition."

"Exe...w...w-w...ait...WHAT?"

_hehe...*Dodges thrown objects*_

Tell me what you want in the next chapter, and I might add it in! ^^

Yep! Gimme all your ideas!


	7. Questions Answered and the plot moves on

Battle Of The Bishounen. Chapter 7

All Revealed, Questions Answered.

Axel's POV

"Roxas..r-r-rox..." Sora growls, gone full primal mode.

_He's growling at everyone he sees. ...His eyes...I've never seen him like this.._

_Shi-! _I jump, dodging a table and three chairs. ..._Fuck, ...what the **fuck**'ve I done!_

_...Stop Riku, that comes first...**shit**, this isn't what I wanted!_

_Riku's POV_

"That little bastard's going wild, uh? Yeah...**what the fuck** do you mean "Maybe we shouldn't have done this?" It's a bit **fucking** late for that!" I roar, tossing the cell to the floor and stamping on it.

_**Fine! **...time for the **bitch**..._

Axel's POV

_Fuck...he ain't gonna stop..._

"_**AXEL! YOU JUST GO-GOT A F-CALL DIDN'T YOU? WHERE THE FUCK'S ROXAS?**" _Sora screams, suddenly grabbing my jacket with two hands and thrusting me into a drinks machine. Strength...the.. I see it..., but I know it can't have come from that...from...Sora?

"_**WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?**" _He exclaims, pulling me forward, then slamming me again, causing cans of Coke, Dr. Pepper, and bottles of Lucozade and Spring Water to scatter all over the floor after striking the backs of my legs at high speed as they fly out of the machine.

"ughh."

"Where is he?" Sora whispers, suddenly losing all of his strength and collapsing onto bottles and cans, sobbing silently.

_...What the fuck do I do?_


	8. Axel, Roxas, and Aren

"You! uhh...Axel! Where's Roxas?"

"Xigbar? uhh, I dunno, damn-I wish I did."

"Find him. Now."

Chapter 8: Roxas...

"Riku!" I sprint, slamming doors open on my way.

"Axel, there you are. Come look! Isn't he pretty?"

"Axel, you **fuck! **I** trusted **you! I thought we were friends! Hell, I even let you into my home!"

"Well, Axel? Isn't this what you wann'ed? Go on, have some fun!" Riku laughs, smiling, turning to walk away.

"No! ...not this...not like this!"

"Well aren't you selfish? Did you want him in a kitty outfit?"

"That's not what I meant, Riku. I said I loved him...but I wanted a relationship, not this..."

"How touching...well, I don't care either way.

Subject A, and subject S have successfully changed form.

Now! Time for the show!

Project Z, put the kitty costumes on Roxas, and Subject A."

"Riku! You were serious about this?"

"Of course! We needed a new addition to the show!" Riku Laughs manically, turning and pressing a button on a console next to the steel wall.

*Sirens* Main Door Opening!...Main Door Opening!...

"Ohhhhhh!"

"He's so cute!"

"It's true, there is a new one!"

"What the _**FUCK? **_**You're joking! Close the door!, this is far beyond-"**

"Shut up Roxas...they don't listen..."

"Aren!"

"I told you we're just exhibitions. "

"Ar-ren..."

"Axel! Where the hell are you going? Project Z! After him!"

" Hai ! "

"Kusou!"

"Xaldin."

"Hai."

"Find the shounen...Roxas."

"Hai."

"Xigbar!"

"Ah, Axel."

"Found him. You're not gonna like this."

"Axel? I'm coming too!"

"No you're not." Axel frowns, chopping the back of Sora's head, knocking him out.

"?"

"You'll see soon. Anyway, we want to get rid of a hindrance named Project Z before we go there."

"Xaldin."

"Hai." it replies, before marching down the hallway and taking hold of Project Z as it was dashing towards Axel.

*CRACK...*

"I believe that takes care of that. Let's be off."

"...okay?"


	9. So Far

Okay! So far...

This happened so far...

Sora got MAD, and looked for roxas.

Axel and riku were working together to get roxas because Axel was in lovce with Roxas and couldn't get him.

Axel saw sora upset and tried to stop riku because it had went too far.

Axel called Riku to stop him, but Riku wouldn't listen.

Sora took his anger out on Axel due to his "Anemomentia."

Axel saw roxas, and said he didn't want any of what WAS HAPPENING to happen.

Riku didn't care. He teased Axel, and then unveiled the naked bishounen exhebition to loads of people

in the underground club he runs underneath the convenience store.

Axel ran off to get help, and Riku sent his experimental human after him (Project Z) (Zexion)

Xaldin crushed Zexion, and Axel is now leading Xigbar and Xaldin to Riku to save Roxas.


End file.
